Hardwood
Hardwood & Lumber Supply is a timber yard appearing in Grand Theft Auto V, located on El Rancho Boulevard in East Los Santos. Description Located on El Rancho Boulevard just north of the RON gas station on the corner of El Rancho Boulevard and Capital Boulevard, the unit takes up a relatively large amount of space and features sheltering for out-door materials as well as a main office/department store. The main offices cannot be accessed in GTA V, but do serve as a purchasable Vehicle Warehouse, named "Murrieta Heights Vehicle Warehouse", in GTA Online as part of the Import/Export update. On the street, yellow fencing with the business name in bold red letters is found. Directly behind the fencing is a series of sheltering, under which stacks of wood and several static flatbed trailers are stored. Several random vehicles spawn under the shelters. A Die Already 4 billboard is built just outside on the street. The unit has several entrances. One just west of the gas station on the corner by passing Auto Repairs on the left, one north of the gas station, just after the station's convenience store, another beteween the main offices and the metal sheltering, and a final entrance just south of the highway, which can only access the rear part of the main offices, serving as a loading area for supply trucks. The unit also provides access to both LT Weld Supply Co. and Lester's Warehouse on the west side of the area. Between 05:00 am and 12:00 pm, a construction vehicle may drive out of the third entrance onto El Rancho Boulevard; either model of the Tipper, Mixer, a Biff or a RubbleYmap: DRIVE: TRUCKS_BUILDING_SITE: 05:00 - 12:00 X:1228.041 Y:-1288.804 Z:34.19087. During the same timeframe, a construction van may also drive into the second entrance from El Rancho Boulevard; a Bison (civilian or "The Mighty Bush" variant), a Sadler, a first generation Burrito, either model of the Mixer or a Biff.Ymap: DRIVE: CARS_CONSTRUCTION: 05:00 - 12:00 X:1225.216 Y:-1359.663 Z:34.16637 The entering vehicle will pass the timer yard itself and park outside LT Weld Supply Co., before the driver exits the vehicle, walks over to the building's entrance and smokes.Ymap: WORLD_HUMAN_SMOKING: : 05:00 - 11:00 At the very northern delivery entrance, a delivery van may drive in (between 05:00 am and 11:00 am) or out (between 11:00 am and 15:00 pm) of the site ; a Benson, a GoPostal Boxville, a second generation Burrito or a Speedo.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: TRUCKS_DELIVERY: 05:00 - 11:00 X:1235.924 Y:-1210.42 Z:34.98386 The business's phone number is shown as 328-555-7334. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Strangers and Freaks *Grass Roots - The Pickup - Franklin steals a Duneloader stashed with drugs parked at the main warehouse/office. The yard is on watch by undercover police. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Cargo *Delivery location for Vehicle Cargo Steal Missions if owned as a Vehicle Warehouse. Gallery Hardwood&LumberSupply-GTAV-MainBuilding.PNG|The main building. Hardwood&LumberSupply-GTAV-North.PNG|As seen from the north. Hardwood&LumberSupply-GTAV-NorthEntrance.PNG|Northern delivery entrance. Hardwood&LumberSupply-GTAV-Sheltering.PNG|Storage sheltering. Hardwood&LumberSupply-GTAV-South.PNG|Seen from the south. Hardwood&LumberSupply-GTAV-SouthEntrance.PNG|Southern entrance. References Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Storage Category:Warehouses Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Construction